When the Flames Die Out
by Seeker of the Charter
Summary: Taiya is a young firebender. When she commits a horrible crime and becomes a fugitive what will become of her?
1. Prologue: Taiya the Fugitive

Prologue: Taiya the Fugitive

Taiya. The name resounded through the Fire Nation like a bell. Taiya the murderer. The seventeen-year-old girl that killed her firebending master and then fled like a coward to avoid punishment. The girl that every available regiment in the Fire Nation was out looking for.

Wanted posters depicting a slender girl with long black hair and fiery golden eyes were everywhere. It was the face of an innocent looking young woman that had committed a terrible crime. It was the face of a fugitive.

If she was found she would be killed. The Fire Lord wanted her dead and Taiya knew it. She accepted this and she decided to do all she could to prevent it. If they wanted her dead they'd have to find her first. One thing was certain though: She could never go back.


	2. Chapter 1: Old Friends

Chapter One: Old Friends 

Being the daughter of a Fire Nation noble, and of marrying age, Taiya had been selected to wed a Fire Navy General. The General, Akumo, was several years older than Taiya, twice as hotheaded, and much to her dismay, her firebending master. She hated the man with a passion, disgusted to be his student and even more appalled at the thought of being his wife. In Taiya's opinion, Akumo was a self-absorbed bastard.

Despite this fact however, Taiya tried to remain placid. She didn't want to disgrace her family if she could avoid it. She went willingly to her training sessions, and occasionally, even to dinner with her betrothed. It kept her family happy and so she dealt with it.

"Goodbye, Akumo." Taiya called one evening after a training session. She forced a smile and waved.

"Let me walk you home, Taiya." Akumo responded, jogging across the sparring field to meet her. "It's getting dark. It isn't safe for a woman to walk alone after dark."

Taiya rolled her eyes in disgust. "I can take care of myself, Akumo." She said, trying not to let her voice sound agitated. "Besides, I'll be home before its fully dark anyway."

She walked away from him again, glad that he didn't try to follow her that time. She was sick of him doing pointless things like that just to impress her father. It annoyed her and added to her overall hatred of the man. He was always trying to kiss up to those more important than he was, hoping that it would someday pay off.

Shaking her head in disgust, Taiya started home. The streets were dark, but she wasn't frightened. She had no need to be. She could protect herself. She was almost home when a masculine voice called to her from a dark alleyway. "Psst! Taiya!"

"Takibi!" Taiya questioned, quite sure that she recognized the voice. An image of a lanky boy with chin-length black hair popped into her head: An image of her best friend whom she'd not seen in over five years. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, c'mere."

Taiya glanced around quickly to make sure that she wouldn't be seen and then ducked into the alleyway. Her childhood friend, Takibi, stood waiting for her in the shadows. He looked different than Taiya recalled. His hair was longer, he was taller and more muscular, but his smile remained the same. He stared back at her for a moment with his golden eyes and then suddenly embraced her.

"Oh, Takibi," Taiya breathed. "It's been so long! Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"

Takibi pulled out of the embrace and held Taiya at arms length. "I'm only back for a little while, Taiya. I'm being transferred to Princess Azula's troop. It was rather last minute, so I didn't have time to send word."

"And why are you hiding out here?" Taiya asked. "Why didn't you just come find me?"

"I'm technically not supposed to let anyone know I'm here." Takibi replied. He took Taiya's hand and together they sat on a nearby crate. "So tell me, what's been going on around here while I've been gone?"

Taiya rolled her eyes and sighed but did not respond.

"Well, it's nothing good apparently."

"No," Taiya said finally. She turned to Takibi, her eyes sad. "It's worse. My parents are marrying me off to a General named 'Akumo.' The man's a pompous airhead."

"Ah, yes, Akumo." Takibi laughed. "I've heard some interesting things about him, few of them good."

"You've no idea." Taiya said, attempting a smile. "I've seriously considered just getting out of this place for good. That would solve everything."

"Then why don't you?"

"You know? I'm not sure. I guess I just never had anyone to tell me it was a good idea. Thanks."

"No problem," Takibi said, playfully ruffling her hair.


	3. Chapter 2: What Have I Done!

Chapter Two: What Have I Done? 

Taiya and Takibi talked for several more minutes, catching up on what they'd missed. They laughed as they recalled old times and listened intently to all of the new adventures the other had. Takibi had just finished a tale and was about to give Taiya a goodbye hug when a loud voice startled the two of them to their feet. "Taiya! What are you doing back here? Who is that?"

Taiya whirled and found Akumo standing in the mouth of the alley. He looked furious. "Akumo, please." Taiya cried. "Don't be angry. This is my friend---."

"I don't recall ever seeing _him _before." Akumo emphasized 'him' making it clear to Taiya that he thought Takibi might be her paramour. He started towards the two of them. "Who is he, Taiya?"

"Akumo! It's not like that! It's not what you think! He's just a friend!" Taiya replied frantically. She ran to Akumo's side in an attempt to stop him. "He's been away, I haven't seen him in years!"

Akumo pushed Taiya aside and advanced on Takibi. "Tell me, boy," He said menacingly, beginning to circle the younger man. "Where have you been all that time."

Takibi stared up into Akumo's eyes fearlessly. "Unlike some people," He replied, imitating Akumo's haughty tone. "I've been out fighting for my nation. You know, in the war?"

This comment made Akumo's temper flare. Taiya noticed that he was moving into an attack stance and she leapt in front of Takibi just in time to receive a fireball in the arm. She didn't have time to block it. Fabric and flesh seared away, leaving a large burn. Taiya clutched at her arm. "STOP!" She cried, her voice fueled by her pain.

It was no use. Akumo was far too angry now to stop. He pushed Taiya aside once again and charged towards Takibi. Not even bothering to use his bending this time, Akumo punched Takibi square in the gut. Takibi doubled over, clutching at his side and Akumo started towards him again.

Taiya could take it no longer. Akumo could do what he wanted with her, she could handle that, but when he hurt Takibi it was the last straw. Her seething hatred for Akumo had reached its boiling point. She ran between the two men once again, this time loosing her sword from its scabbard on her belt. "Stop it, Akumo!" She screamed. "Touch him again and I'll kill you!"

"Get out of my way, Taiya." Akumo said gruffly. "Now!"

Taiya refused to move. She pointed her sword threateningly at Akumo's chest, but had no intention of using it unless she had to. She knew that Takibi's comment had angered Akumo and Akumo would not stop until he was satisfied. The last thing she wanted was for her betrothed to kill her best friend.

"I said, _MOVE NOW!_" Akumo yelled. He grabbed Taiya's injured arm in an attempt to move her. Her instinctive reaction was to move her other hand to pry him away. In the moment of pain however, she'd forgotten that she still held her sword. When her arm swung across, the blade buried itself in Akumo's stomach.

Eyes wide, he staggered backwards and then fell. His body convulsed several times and then was still. Taiya stared upon him in shock. "What have I done?" She finally managed to say. "Oh, God, what have I done!"


	4. Chapter Three: Witness

Chapter Three: Witness 

"I'd heard shouting and was about to go investigate." The old woman told the Fire Nation soldier. "That's when a girl came running out of that alleyway."

The soldier nodded, scribbled something on the paper that he held, and then motioned for the woman to continue.

"She was tall, skinny, and had long, dark hair. I couldn't tell the exact color because it was far too dark out." The woman said. "When she ran past me I noticed that she had a burn on her right arm. I also saw blood on her hands. Then I finally got to look into the alley and I saw those two men. The one was dead. He had the girl's sword through his stomach…well, I assumed that it was hers because the other man was unconscious."

"Thank you, Ma'am." The soldier said. "That will be enough."

The woman nodded and walked off. Pocketing his notes, the soldier made his way into the alley. Several of his comrades were trying to wake the man that was unconscious, so he went to look over the dead man.

It was General Akumo, one of the most well known people in the Fire Nation. The sword sticking from his middle was just as recognizable. The symbols on the hilt indicated a family of nobles, a family whose daughter was supposed to wed Akumo.

The soldier visualized the girl. He'd seen her on occasion with the General. The image he recalled matched the description the woman had given him. He strained his mind, trying to remember the girl's name.

"Taiya…" The unconscious man groaned as he finally awoke, startling the soldier from his thoughts. "Taiya?"

Taiya. Yes, that was the girl's name. "Taiya isn't here," The soldier said, moving to the man's side. "But perhaps you can help us find her."


	5. Chapter Four: On the Run

Chapter Four: On the Run

Taiya ran through the night, trying to get as far away from the city as she could. She couldn't see, not because of the darkness, but because her eyes were so blurred by tears. She was a murderer. Akumo was dead because of her. Though she hadn't liked the man, she never would have thought of killing him. Now he was dead and it was all her fault.

Taiya couldn't bear the thought.

She fled down the main roadways until dawn, at which time she finally made her way into the forests. Despite her exhaustion she pushed on until she collapsed. By then it was already midday. She slumped against a large maple tree to rest, and before she knew it, she was asleep.

Taiya awoke sometime in the night. It was raining, and for a moment, she forgot where she was. She sat upright, looked frantically around, and tried desperately to remember what had happened. She was just beginning to push herself to her feet when a sharp pain flared on her arm. Crying out, she collapsed back to the ground and clutched at her burn.

Then it all came back to her. The training session, Takibi, Akumo, drawing her sword, and then--. Taiya pinched her eyes shut, and with those thoughts in mind, was able to force herself to her feet.

She stumbled through the near darkness of the forest, the rain soaking her body and washing away her silent tears. Surely someone would be out looking for her by now, ready to capture her and punish her for her deed. Punishment, she knew, would most likely be death. The Fire Lord was not a merciful man.

When Taiya finally calmed her mind enough to think clearly, she realized what she had to do. She had to live. She was young and had many long years left ahead of her. There was so much she hadn't done and seen. That was something that no one had the right to take from her, no matter her past.

For the first time since leaving the alleyway, Taiya cracked a smile. She would change her appearance and her name, and then she would start a new life for herself. _And then, _She thought. _I'll find a place to get out of this rain!_


	6. Chapter 5: New Beginnings

**OMG AN UPDATE! Sorry it took so long!**

**Chapter 5: New Beginnings**

Whether it was her perseverance or just sheer luck that led her to an abandoned Earth Kingdom village, Taiya never knew. The ramshackle buildings offered shelter from the rain and a perfect place to hide out for a few days and that's all that mattered at to her. After nearly two and a half days of non-stop travel in the pouring rain, she needed a rest. _And some food,_ She added to herself as an afterthought. _I'm so hungry!_

Taiya's stomach growled as if to agree and she clutched at it in annoyance. She wondered if, because the area had been a village at one point in time, it might have an old orchard she could break into: It was nearing the harvest season after all and she might be able to find some ripe apples. The very thought made her ravenous, but she forced herself to wait until daybreak.

As soon as the sun was peeking over the horizon Taiya was scouring the ghost town for _anything _she could eat. Much to her dismay, the village didn't seem to have an orchard. However, she did find a grove of blueberry bushes just outside the village cemetery. Many of the berries were over-ripe and rotting, but Taiya didn't care: It was food nonetheless. She picked nearly all of the bushes clean and sighed in relief at finally having some food in her stomach.

With her hunger finally subdued, Taiya moved on to the next order of business: A new identity. She needed to change her clothes, her appearance, and of course, her name. The first two things on her list were far easier to accomplish than the last. She managed to find some old clothing that wasn't too moth-eaten in one of the better preserved houses, and was even lucky enough to find some weapons as well.

Out of the clothing she'd found, Taiya chose the only set of Earth Kingdom green robes that even somewhat fit her and then disposed of her training outfit. She was rather annoyed that she was practically swimming in the smallest set of robes there, but she knew it would have to do. She tied a piece of worn rope around her waist to keep the robes in place and then reached hesitantly for one of the short daggers she'd found.

As her hand touched the hilt of the nearest one she had a fleeting recollection of that night in the alleyway. She saw Akumo's blood spill across her hands. She saw him fall to the ground as his body convulsed. She saw him die all over again and she knew that she was the cause of that.

Taiya pinched her eyes shut and dispelled the images with a thought. Then she took a deep and calming breath before gripping the dagger firmly in her hand. This time she saw nothing to remind her of her deed and she released the breath she didn't even know she'd been holding. That aside, Taiya reached up, grasped her braid with her free hand, and held it steady as she used the dagger to cut it off.

She held it in her hand for a few moments and stared at it. Her hair had long been her favorite part of her appearance. In a way her hair had defined a part of her. She hadn't cut it once since she was born and she treasured it like one might treasure an expensive necklace. Still, she knew now that it needed to go. She would be too recognizable with it.

With a sigh, Taiya set the dagger down again. She didn't bother to even out the length of her hair now. If anything it would add to her "repulsive Earth Kingdom refugee look." Instead, she took her favorite black ribbon from her detached braid and tied it across her forehead to keep her shorter locks out of her face. She took her braid and laid it out with her old training robes. She glanced at them one last time before finally bringing herself to bury them deep in the ground.

Now she had only one thing left to do: One thing that remained of her old self that she still needed to rid herself of. She needed to find herself a new name. This, she discovered as she drifted off to sleep that night, would be the hardest part of her transformation into her new self.


End file.
